


Always

by Bennyhatter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M, Rickyl in 100 words or less, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: No matter what, Rick will always love Daryl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> I wanted to challenge myself to write Rickyl in 100 words or less, so I did ten lines of dialogue. And then marooncamero screamed at me to post it here, so..... *posts*

“I don’t understand why you won't let me love you!”

“Because! Ain't nothin’ good comin’ from lovin’ a _Dixon_!”

“You're far more than your last name, Daryl!”

“I fuckin’ promise ya I _ain't_ , Rick.”

“You mean the _world_ to me.”

“Yeah? I don’ see _why_.”

“Because I fuckin’-”

“ _Love_ me?”

**_“Always.”_ **


End file.
